1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to a mobile apparatus, and more particularly to a mobile apparatus provided with a sound space inside a main body of the mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker system is installed in a mobile apparatus such as a communication terminal device, a gaming device, a multimedia apparatus, and the like. In particular, a speaker system with high fidelity is installed in a multimedia apparatus, such as an MP3 player or the like, having a sound reproducing function to enable the user to listen to music or audio without using earphones or headphones.